


Occhiali

by svajoti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Glasses, Italiano | Italian, Lithuania is Leonard, M/M, Poland is Penny, human!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ma come ho detto all’inizio, se non riesco ad essere un noioso secchione come te -‘come sei cortese, Fel, se non mi amassi e non me lo dicessi un dì sì e l’altro anche crederei di essere solo la tua barzelletta vivente’-, posso perlomeno sembrarne uno: dunque ho comprato questi!” esclama, mostrando con inattuale ed inutile fierezza un paio di occhiali da vista dalla assurda montatura fucsia e dondolando sui talloni, una smorfia maliziosa incollata sul volto dalla solita aria sciocca. <br/>[LietPol] [CrossOver con "The Big Bang Theory] [ispirato all'episodio 6.12 "L'equivalenza dell'insalata di uova]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occhiali

**Author's Note:**

> Credo che l’introduzione sia inutile, ma facciamo come se nessuno sapesse di che cosa diavolo sto discorrendo: la One Shot che ho scritto si ispira ad una scena della famosissima sit-com “THE BIG BANG THEORY”, una serie che racconta le bizzarre avventure di quattro eclettici, nerd, loosers ma intelligentissimi amici (Sheldon, laureato in Fisica; Leonard, laureato anche lui in Fisica; Howard, laureato in Ingegneria aerospaziale e Rajesh, astrofisico). L’episodio da cui ho tratto la situazione -che dunque non è di mia invenzione, ma di assoluta proprietà di Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady e la Warner Bros©- e che ho sistemato in chiave ‘Hetaliana’ con alcune modifiche è il numero dodici della sesta stagione, ovvero “L’equivalenza dell’insalata di uova”: vi fornisco il link della scena, in modo che possiate avere un’idea di quello che intendo descrivere, con Toris al posto di Leonard e Feliks al posto di Penny. Perché lo sappiate e non restiate confusi dalla storia, Leonard e Penny sono vicini di casa e fidanzati e nel famoso spezzone subentra Alex, l’assistente di Leonard -gentilmente interpretata da Ivan-, di cui Penny si scopre invidiosa: Penny infatti è una ragazza assolutamente negata per le materie scientifiche, al contrario di Leo che invece è scienziato. Per ovviare al problema dell’intelligenza mancata, Penny acquista un paio di occhiali e beh, vedrete poi come andrà a finire –il finale della OS e dell’episodio è invariato.  
> Buona lettura, spero.
> 
> LINK: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUUC5KWzD3M

  
**Occhiali**

“Dio, sei così intelligente e sexy---”  
   
   
 _Lietuva x Polska – AU!CrossOver THE BIG BANG THEORY_  
   
Dove Toris è un acuto ma mollaccione Leonard e Feliks una bellissima ma sciocca Penny.

   
   
  
  
  
    “Ho deciso che non devo essere uno scienziato, mi basta soltanto sembrarne uno!”  
    Toris solleva il viso arrossato dal fumo dalla tazza di cioccolata deliziosamente calda e scruta il vicino con evidente scetticismo, corrucciando la fronte in una linea di confusione e inclinando la testa da un lato: le lenti degli occhiali da vista inforcati sul naso sono oscurati dalla condensa e Feliks si avvicina con un mormorio insoddisfatto così da eliminare la fastidiosa nebbiolina con un movimento della manica a mo’ di strofinaccio, ottenendo dal fisico un dolce sorriso –che trasforma il suo broncio infantile in una smorfia imbarazzata. “Grazie- e che cosa vorresti intendere con la tua affermazione?” domanda il lituano, serrando le mani fredde dall’inverno dicembrino attorno alla ceramica rossa della scodella.  
    “Beh, non ho intenzione di sentirmi un montanaro idiota rispetto ai tuoi assistenti---” e il biondino solleva una mano in modo da bloccare sul nascere un’eventuale battuta del fidanzato, scoccando un’occhiataccia che fa accartocciare le labbra dell’altro in uno sbuffo sconsolato e che le fa schiudere a contatto con il bordo cocente della ciotola a bere un sorso di denso e zuccherato cacao, che sfuma il _‘Tra me ed Ivan non c’è nulla’_ in un ribollio.  
    “Quindi ho dato un’occhiata alla lista dei corsi di scienze all’Università.” Toris scosta la bocca dallo scaldamani di fortuna e sorride, sinceramente contento –ed anche incredulo, ammette a se stesso: non che Feliks non sia un individuo acuto e mentalmente stabile, ad eccezione di alcuni momentanei scleri che danno invece l’idea assolutamente contraria, ma certo lo studio non è fra i suoi hobby prediletti, tra cui invece si annoverano la moda, il colore rosa ed i pony.  
    “Davvero? Ma è fantastico---” “No, non lo è affatto.” lo smonta invece lo slavo, scuotendo drammaticamente la testa e osservandolo come una madre osserverebbe un bambino senza futuro, una scorsa di contenuto ribrezzo ed una certa arrendevolezza, “Come fai a non volerti uccidere tutte le sante volte? Insomma, che razza di materie sono ‘Fisica’, ‘Astrofisica’ e ‘Astronomia’?” si lamenta con voce strascicata e fastidiosa da moccioso viziato, mentre il laureato in succitata fisica Laurinaitis si schiaffa una mano in viso e borbotta una frase sottecchi della classe di: _‘E dire che ci avevo creduto.’_    
    “Ma come ho detto all’inizio, se non riesco ad essere un noioso secchione come te -‘ _come sei cortese, Fel, se non mi amassi e non me lo dicessi un dì sì e l’altro anche crederei di essere solo la tua barzelletta vivente’_ -, posso perlomeno sembrarne uno: dunque ho comprato questi!” esclama, mostrando con inattuale ed inutile fierezza un paio di occhiali da vista dalla assurda montatura fucsia e dondolando sui talloni, una smorfia maliziosa incollata sul volto dalla solita aria sciocca.  
    Ora, Toris vanta il tatto di un uomo educato ed onesto e la cortesia di un cavaliere, ma alla considerazione di Feliks non riesce a non trattenere una risatina ironica ed una frecciatina a metà fra il sarcasmo e la compassione, mentre si volta verso il lavello e vi abbandona all’interno la tazza oramai vuota: “Per favore, come è anche solo umanamente raziocinante che un occhiale da vista ti renda--- _Dio, come sei intelligente e sexy.”_  
    Po sorride soddisfatto con le lenti inforcate sul naso e Liet resta incredibilmente a bocca asciutta e viso rovente, con una mano ancora nel lavandino alla sua schiena, le iridi blu sbarrate ed una mezza erezione nelle mutande.  
    Un subdolo tentatore, ecco cosa è – non che se ne sia reso conto solamente nel dato momento, considerate le soventi incursioni del moroso in babydoll bianco, o l’anniversario fra calici di vino ed una mano casualmente sulla coscia, o ancora i succhiotti lascivi sul collo con cui si è mostrato in ufficio alla riunione settimanale: ma sfruttare la carta vincente della maestra sensuale e vivace è una carinissima novità ed un delirante omicidio.  
    “E non hai ancora visto nulla,” mormora Feliks -e stavolta il timbro delle corde vocali si è ridotto fino a ricordare le adorabili fusa di un micio venduto, così come la scintilla nei suoi occhi rammenta la fiamma nelle iridi verdi di un enorme felino deciso ad attaccare- “Guarda.” Il biondino estrae l’asso dalla manica e afferra la montatura ad un lato fra due dita facendola scorrere sul naso, fino a che l’occhiale non si ferma sulla punta e il biondino riesce ad ammirare Toris in tutta la sua imbarazzata e tenera bellezza senza l’intralcio delle finte lenti: la classica stilla che fa traboccare il vaso entra in scena con le labbra umide arricciate in un sorriso malizioso e la bocca che articola il termine _‘Molecole~’_ con un’intonazione assolutamente divina.  
    Il lituano smuove meccanicamente le articolazioni calcificate dei dorsali e annuisce con una serie di movimenti veloci che lo fanno sembrare una bomba a ticchettio in via di detonazione, avanzando di uno scarso mezzo metro ed afferrando la mano del viscido adescatore –che fiutata l’antifona ridacchia fra sé.   
    “O-Ok, vieni con me.” balbetta il morettino, trascinandolo senza mezzi termini in direzione del corridoio. “Dove andiamo~?” “In camera da letto, così ti levo tutti i vestiti _tranne gli occhiali_.”  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Mi sono divertita tantissimo a scrivere questa One Shot e devo dire che me ne sento relativamente soddisfatta –sarà forse la combinazione di Leonard e Toris con Penny e Feliks che a mio avviso ci sta davvero un sacco: credo di avere fatto un buon lavoro a mettere in chiave Hetaliana, con ovvie modifiche ed un pizzico di demenza in più – d’altronde ci troviamo in presenza di Polonia, non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Gli accorgimenti necessari per comprendere la situazione ve li ho messi all’inizio della storia e confido che abbiate capito la situazione a grandi linee.


End file.
